


Mary & Lizzie: Eddie What Have You Done

by CinderSpots



Series: Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [9]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Araleyn, Chaos, Crack Fic, Cussing, F/F, Flashback, I suddenly forgot??how??to??tag??, Jary - Freeform, Parent/Child dynamics, Pranking, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Let's look back at that one period of time where Eddie was dumb enough to prank the Boleyn's and Aragon's._________________In hindsight Eddie should've known pranking the Boleyn's and Aragon's wasn't going to end well.His mother told him not to.He tricked Mezza and Janie into giving him information.And now everyone is paying.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Elizabeth Boleyn/Mary Stuart, Mary Aragon/Jane Grey
Series: Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Mary & Lizzie: Eddie What Have You Done

When Edward heard that the Boleyn’s and Aragon’s were in a prank war he felt very left out and completely ignored his mother’s warnings.

“Edward Seymour you better start something you can’t finish, I don’t need to be dragged into this.”

He got her dragged into it.

In hindsight it was rather obvious that he shouldn’t do what he was about to do.

He was doing it anyway.

He hummed a merry tune as he packed those small boxes with fun surprises for his relatives. He put a lot of work (too much) into the appearance, wanting the ‘presents’ to seem legit until the very moment they all opened them.

Each had its own surprise, each of them the one thing that they would hate the most. Mary and Mrs. Aragon got glitter (he’s heard them raging about glitter before), Elizabeth got goop, and Anne got a note saying he couldn’t figure anything out so she got nothing and he didn’t have the energy to think hard enough for her prank.

It was going to be great.

____________________   
  


“You can’t open it until later, and you have to open it together at once. It’s important.”

Then Eddie left.

Catherine looked down at her present, confused as to why she was getting it. Anne looked highly suspicious, Elizabeth was pretending to not be suspicious, and Mary wasn’t even touching hers.

Fair considering it’s been about two days since they’ve stopped pranking each other.

“I guess we’ll just leave them on the table until after dinner?” 

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

“Hmm.”

______________________

Lizzie did not trust that box.

And neither did anyone else at the dinner table, who all occasionally looked at the boxes in distrust and mild curiosity.

Lizzie tried to ignore her mother and Catherine practically draping themselves on each other, she knew they’d gotten more……..busy with each other after they initiated that horrible thing that she wished she didn’t know about.

Mary’s face twisted in disgust as well, not liking what she was seeing either.

Catherine’s face changed after Anne whispered something in her ear and her face went red.

“Hey, adults! The children would like you to stop your foreplay since we can both clearly tell that’s what’s happening right now.” Lizzie said suddenly.

Her mother stuck her tongue out while Catherine got more embarrassed. At the very least they stopped that part, but Anne wouldn’t move away from Catherine, outright refusing too.

  
Mary gagged when Catherine swooned at that.

________________________

“Gross.”

Mary walked with Lizzie to wash her plate, ignoring the flirting that continued behind her.

“They’re sickening.”

“I’m scared to know how often they do…..that.”

  
“Probably a lot considering my mother hasn’t asked to do something fucking insane.”

“It’s been two days, what the fuck?”

“Trust me, we’re probably gonna want to leave after we open the presents.”

“We know way too much about our mother’s lives.”

“Don’t have to tell me that.”

____________________________

Anne picked her box up carefully, shaking it slightly, and as all master pranksters she immediately recognized a contraption, although it was light……

“Don’t open them.”

“Why not?”

“Lizzie shake it.”

Lizzie raised a brow.

  
“The  _ box _ Lizzie, shake the box.”

Lizzie shook it and her face changed.

  
“Prank.”

Mary rolled her eyes with Catherine.

  
“It’s not a prank.”

“Then open mine.” Lizzie challenged.

Mary took her box, and put hers aside.

  
“I’ll open mine.” Catherine rolled her eyes.

They opened.

And glitter showered Catherine while Mary got splattered with some sort of goop. Mary looked at her box, held it as far away as possible, and more glitter popped out.

And everyone turned to Anne, whose box remained unopened. Anne locked her jaw and opened it without fear, only for there to be a note.

When she read it she tensed, looking furious.

“Annie?” Catherine squeaked, wondering what could’ve made her so angry.

_ “HOW DARE HE NOT PRANK ME, I WASN'T EVEN WORTH THE THOUGHT?!” _

____________________________

Jane got a phone call and about thirty texts from Catherine, Mary, Anne, and Elizabeth.

Anne’s text was the first she read.

_ ‘Your fucking son is gonna pay for this stunt’ _

The next thing she knew she had slammed into Edward’s room.

“What did you do?”

He looked very proud of himself, “I included myself.”

_   
_ _ “What. Did. You. Do?” _

“Pranked them, duh.”

“Oh my god,  _ what have you done _ ?!”

_______________________

Fucking war.

This was fucking  _ war _ .

Catherine was seething as she put her clothes in the washer for the third time, with slightly better results than the first two, the glitter deciding to not leave.

She whipped around, stuck in Anne’s clothes (like she doesn’t adore them) while Mary showered to try and get stray glitter and goop off of her.

Why did Anne want to be pranked?

(Maybe her not getting pranked was the prank, like Edward knew she would be livid at the hint that he didn’t think it was worth thinking about to prank Anne.)

Catherine stormed back upstairs where Elizabeth and Anne were talking furiously, items were laid out between them and Catherine felt very lucky that it hadn’t been the Aragon’s v Boleyn’s because that was one fight she and Mary could not win.

“This is the best way to sneak in, and I know how to get in without being detected.” Anne hummed.

Lizzie nodded (taking notes, oh god they were pissed) she looked up and waved briefly before returning to scheming with her mother. Anne didn’t look up, still oblivious to Catherine’s presence.

Catherine shook her head, her anger flooding from her (for the moment) and was filled with adoration. She approached Anne and sat next to her on the bed, she finally looked up and brightened.

“ _ Catti _ !”

That was new.

Anne leaned over and kissed her firmly, ignoring her daughter's protests. Catherine hummed into the kiss leaning into it. She vaguely heard Elizabeth huff and leave, earning a small giggle from her childish girlfriend.

Catherine cupped Anne’s face by nature, delighted when she shuffled closer. Eventually Anne ended up in Catherine’s lap, getting a little carried away.

“Door locked?”

“No.”

Catherine picked Anne up and pressed her against the door, reaching over and locking it.

“ _ Now _ we can continue.”

Yeah they got a lot carried away.

___________________________

Mary and Lizzie were happily walking to the ice cream place, Lizzie having run downstairs with a warning of imminent too much information.

Lizzie stopped suddenly, seeing Mezza and Janie.

“Look.”

Mary looked over and smiled at the sight of Janie. They made their way over to them, but not before hearing their conversation.

“Why do you think Edward asked us about that?”

“I hope he doesn’t use it for what I think he will.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I’m saying we just got out of a prank war, I don’t want to have the weight of knowing I accidentally enabled him to start a new one.”

They looked at each other, betrayal on their face. Mezza happened to look over and saw them, with their expressions and immediately knew it was game over.

  
“Wait-”

“ _ Traitors _ !”

Janie stood and tried to get to Mary before she left but they’d both already disappeared.

________________________

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck _ !” Janie cursed, scaring Mezza slightly because she never cursed.

“That isn’t going to help.” she pointed out.

  
“But it’ll make me feel better about the panic because they are so going to get us back for this.”

  
“......valid.  _ Fuck _ !”

________________________

Anne hummed happily, sprawled on the bed, cuddled with Catherine. Ever since they’d taken the next step in the shower after Mary’s prank, it’d been virtually impossible for them to not do it when they saw each other.

Catherine had her arm wrapped around her, keeping her close, and at the moment Anne was tracing her jaw with her finger lightly while she smiled softly at Anne. 

Anne felt herself be pulled even closer, and she couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her lazily.

“Love you Annie.”

“Love you Catti.”

Anne tucked herself under Catherine’s chin, burying her nose into the crook of her neck. Their legs were tangled and Anne couldn’t imagine being with anyone else other than Catherine.

“You’re perfect.” she whispered.

Anne flushed, and snuggled closer, “Am not.”

“Are too.”

Anne giggled, closing her eyes and allowing herself to be surrounded by Catherine’s love. She would worry about Edwards betrayal later, the only thing she was concerned with at the moment was Catherine.

_________________________

Mary gave them an hour to collect themselves before the two sisters stormed back home, furious.

They walked inside and found their parents in the living room, watching tv with Anne sitting in her mother’s lap, leaning against her while her mother rested her head on Anne’s shoulder.

They were lazily showing each other affection as well, causing the sisters to both fake gag at the same time.

“Mother?”   
  


“Maman?”

Mary looked at Lizzie in surprise, and she blushed in embarrassment at the slip up of what she used to call Anne when she was small. Anne and her mother turned and smiled lazily, Anne’s a little more teasing.

“Yes Betsy?”

“Mezza and Janie told Edward about what we don’t like to be pranked with.”

____________________________

Edward was on high alert, having recently gotten caught in a rather interesting display because he’d pissed off the wrong relatives.

And his mother was pissed at him because she’d been dragged into the mess he created by simply being his mother.

  
“I fucking told you.” she cursed.

They were both standing in super glue, stuck to the front porch.

“I’m sorry.”

_ “I fucking told you.” _

_____________________________

Mezza and Janie were just gonna hide out until they weren’t in danger.

Yeah, that was working so well.

They were also in a super glue situation, this time, glued to the refrigerator (Mezza) and glued to the door (Janie).

“How are we going to get out of this with no one else home?”

“We’re gonna have to wait the entire week out.”

“What about water?”

“We’re going to die here.”

_______________________

Catherine was pissed off, but calming down now that they’d gotten their first step of revenge out of the way.

It helped that Anne was cuddling her.

Mary and Lizzie were snickering in the back of the car, the super glue containers in the back of the car, the sisters watching them and making sure that they didn’t spill. Anne and Catherine were already inside, claiming to get more materials for Mezza’s and Janie’s, but they took a little detour for Anne to cuddle with Catherine to help comfort her and totally not just because she wanted to.

Once they’d officially spent far too long in the house for it to even be a possibility that they were getting supplies they reluctantly separated to actually get said supplies. They finally went back to the car, and gave their children the supplies before getting into the front and driving over to where they knew Mezza and Janie would be hiding (courtesy of her Mary).

Mary and Elizabeth slipped in, put the glue down before darting out as Mezza and Janie were heading out of the rooms they slept in.

Catherine and Anne smirked at each other.

They never should’ve united their families in a war, they were never gonna win now.

_______________________

Edward came to see how they were faring and saw them glued to items in the house.

“Help.”

_________________________

Jane was knocking on Aragon's door, knowing they would be either the hardest or the easiest to convince to spare her (not her son, he started it, he gets to finish it).

Mary opened the door and looked mildly surprised.

“Oh. Hi.”

“My son started this, why must I be included in the revenge?”

“I dunno, he gave Anne a note, and now she’s really pissed off for some reason.”

“Are Anne and Elizabeth here?”   
  


“Yeah.”

“Can I come in?”

“Mama can Jane come in?!”

“Sure!”

Jane stepped in and resisted the urge to chuckle at Anne sprawled over Catherine, laying her head on Catherine’s lap, and Catherine stroking her hair and smiling fondly down at her.

“I didn’t do anything to you.”

“Your son did.”

“That isn’t my fault, I told him explicitly to not do this.”

“Well I’m pissed and it’s not my fault if you happen to stumble into pranks.”

  
“Anne please.”

“Nope.”

_____________________________

Anne was in Jane’s kitchen.

She decided to cook.

  
That was the prank.

______________________________

And that’s when Jane decided she was going to murder Anne because her beautiful kitchen was ruined.

_______________________________

Lizzie ran to Aragon's.

“Elizabeth?” Catherine asked in confusion.

“Jane pranked mom.”

Catherine called Mary down and ran back with Lizzie. Anne was tearing through the house, looking panicked.

“What did she do?”

“So yesterday we had to drive all the way to another town that was about three hours to get that thing we decided to not tell my mom? Much to her annoyance?”

“Yes?”

“While we were gone she used her key, came in and reorganized everything and hid her phone.”

“Oh wow, that’s dedication.”

“Yeah, anyways, mom can’t find anything and she’s going to - like -  _ stab _ Jane the next time she sees her.”

“She still can’t find her phone can she?”

“It’s what she’s looking for.”

“This is gonna take for a while.”

_ “I'M GONNA DESTROY JANE FOR THIS!” _

_____________________________________

Cathy was just a poor bystander and her daughter seemingly already knew what was happening and was refusing to go over to her siblings house.

“Why?”

“I just won’t.”

“What do you know?”

“Nothing.”

“Either you tell me or you’re coming with.”

“You know how last week the parents and children were in a prank war?”

“Yeah?”

“Edward pranked all four of them.”

  
“Oh shit, I ain't going anywhere near that.”

“But don’t you need to get your book back from Mary?”

“Fuck I have to go near that.”

____________________________

Jane was humming, she felt much better after getting Anne back and opened her pantry to grab some ingredients for dinner, only to find nothing in there.

“What….?”

She looked around, confused before turning and seeing a nice and large spider on her counter.

Jane has arachnophobia by the way, in case you wanted to know.

She screamed so loud, crumpling to the floor in a blind panic, causing Edward to dart down.

“Mom! Mom!” he cried out, panicking. 

He saw the spider and let out a squeak of fear before noticing that it wasn’t moving at all.

“It’s fake.” he realized.

The moment Jane heard that her breathing started to even out again, then she looked at him with absolute rage.

“I’m going to destroy Anne for this.”

_____________________________

Kat was very confused by her recent girlfriends request.

“Cathy……”

“Please, pleasepleaseplease, please.” she begged.

  
“Why can’t you go?”

“Edward started something he can’t finish.”

“Oh fuck no, i am not getting caught in the crossfire of that war.”

“Please! Mary has my book!”

Kat groaned, “Fine.”

______________________________

Mary swung open the door again to see Kat, looking very sullen, standing there.

“Hi Katherine………”

“Cathy wants her book back but doesn’t want to get dragged into this so she made me come get it.”

Her and Katherine weren’t on great terms to say the least. They glared at each other before Mary rolled her eyes and went to go get it. She brought it back.

“Here.” she muttered.

Kat rolled her eyes and took the book, “Thanks.”

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Kat nodded, “Right, well bye!”

Then she basically ran away.

______________________________

“This is kind of boring now.” Lizzie muttered.

Anne sighed, “Yeah, but apparently Catherine and Mary are still pissed.”

They sat quietly in the car while the two Aragons pranked Mezza and Janie again, the Boleyn’s had lost interest, finding it to be overkill and feeling like it was a chore at that point.

Finally Catherine and Mary got back in the car, Mary the only one clocking the disinterested look in the Boleyn’s eyes immediately. She tilted her head at them, curious as to why they weren’t finding this amazing.

Instead of saying anything Anne started the car and drove them back to their house.

  
“I thought we were sleeping over?” Mary piped up, her mother nodding.

  
Anne and Lizzie made eye contact before looking at them, “We decided we wanted mother daughter time, sorry.”

She was a very good actor if she said so herself, but Catherine did not buy it.

“Oh…..” slight hurt filled her face before it disappeared.

“Yeah, maybe next week we can do the sleepover?”

“Yeah, maybe.” she hummed, now not looking at Anne.

Mary did not take the subtle approach.

“You’re  _ lying _ .”

Anne turned at the same time Lizzie opened her mouth.

“What are you talking about?” Lizzie asked.

“Why don’t you want us to come over?”

Catherine waved her hand, unbuckling the seat belt and opening the door, “Doesn’t matter, I can take a hint.”

Anne widened her eyes, realizing what she thought, “Wait Catherine that’s not what I-”

Catherine slammed the door shut, Mary not far behind her. And then they stormed back into their house.

“Ugh, I just wanted to not talk about this prank thing anymore.” she groaned.

Lizzie nodded, climbing into the front so she didn’t have to get out. They drove home, Anne sulking the entire time.

  
“Buck up mom, at least now we’ll finally be able to talk about Catherine and Mary’s birthday and Christmas presents.”

“You’re right, what do they want?!”

“I don’t fucking know man, they’re mystery’s.”

____________________________

Lizzie was stuck.

Not  _ literally _ thank god, but for some reason both her and her mother feel like they can hear something but can’t fucking find it. Like they’re imagining it.

They’re at the moment tearing through the house to find whatever is making the noise. Someone knocked on the door and Lizzie moved to open it.

Catherine and Mary were standing there looking apologetic.

“We’re sorry, we kind of over- what’s wrong?”

Anne started to scream french vulgarity as she continued to find nothing.

“There’s something in the house- “

Catherine and Mary darted in immediately before stopping, watching Lizzie move to continue to help her mother. The house had been wrecked and Anne was tearing through all of it, desperate to find it as they’d been searching since the night before.

Both of them looked like messes, hyped on coffee, their hair untouched, and a frazzled energy as they continued to look for the noise that was driving them insane.

“Oh my god……” Catherine whispered.

" _ Où EST-CE QUE C’EST?! _ ” she screamed.

(WHERE THE FUCK IS IT)

Catherine looked at Lizzie who was slowly approaching her.

_ “Maman, ça va, Catherine est ici avec Mary. Ils sont venus nous présenter des excuses.” _

(Mama, it’s okay, Catherine and Mary are here to apologize to us.)

Anne looked at Lizzie, looking mentally over it.

_ “Mon Catti?” _

(My Catti?)

Lizzie nodded and pointed to Catherine.

_ “Je suis désolé de vous avoir bouleversé! Je t'aime, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas .....” _

(I’m sorry I made you feel upset! I love you, please don’t leave me….)

Catherine gasped, finally getting her brain into high gear and understanding her french.

“I would never mi princesa.” she cooed, bringing her into her arms.

Lizzie continued to search and Catherine could feel a dull ringing in her ears that was causing her to want to bang her head against the wall. Mary had an uncomfortable look on her face and was clearly feeling it too.

Catherine pulled away, now looking around before she suddenly darted over to an untouched book shelf and tore a few books out of it, making sure they weren’t messed up she looked back at a book on the floor and picked it up, it wasn’t closing completely.

She picked it up and frowned before opening it and finding a small device. Taking a picture of it she searched google and frowned at the name.

Annoyatron.

_ ‘A device built specifically to prank others with the small sound that will annoy them and cause them to tear their room apart in search of it’ _

“I think….I think this should’ve ended when we first started breaking into each other’s houses.” Lizzie muttered once she saw it.

“Yeah…..”

_____________________

Anne’s leg was bouncing while she glared at Jane, and Jane glared right back. Edward hid behind his mother while Mezza and Janie looked at him furiously for getting them into trouble. Lizzie and Mary stood off to the side, not talking, and Catherine was rubbing Anne’s back.

“I think we should probably end this right here.” Catherine said after a while.

“She’s the one who broke into my kitchen!”

“You drove me and Lizzie insane! We destroyed our entire house to find that fucking thing!”

“What about the damn super glue?!” Mezza shouted while Janie nodded in agreement.

“You fucked with my entire week with the glitter!”

“My favourite outfit is ruined! With…..whatever the fuck you put in that thing!”

“You fucked with maman! Basically hinting that she wasn’t worth your  _ ‘time’ _ !”

“I didn’t do any of that!” Jane shouted, “The only thing I did was reorganize your kitchen and hide your phone!”

Silence before everyone turned to Eddie who was weakly smiling.

  
“ _ Surprise _ ?”


End file.
